familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1881
Year 1881 (MDCCCLXXXI) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Thursday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1881 January - March * January 16-January 24 - Siege of Geok Tepe - Russian troops under general Skobeleff defeat Turkomans. * January 24 - William Edward Forster, the chief secretary for Ireland, introduces his Coercion Bill: it goes through a long debate before it is accepted February 2. * January 25 - Thomas Edison and Alexander Graham Bell form the Oriental Telephone Company. *February 2 - Parkfield Earthquake occurs. *February 5 - Phoenix is incorporated. *February 13 - First issue of the feminist newspaper La Citoyenne is published by Hubertine Auclert. *February 19 - Kansas became the first U.S. state to prohibit all alcoholic beverages. *March 12 - Andrew Watson makes his Scotland debut as the world's first black international football player and captain. *March 13 - Alexander II of Russia is killed near his palace when a bomb is thrown at him. He is succeeded by his son, Alexander III. April - June *April 14 - Four Dead in Five Seconds Gunfight erupted in El Paso. *April 21 - The University of Connecticut is founded as the Storrs Agricultural School. *April 25 - Caulfield Grammar School is founded in Melbourne, Australia. *April 28 - Billy the Kid escapes from New Mexico jail. *May 12 - In North Africa, Tunisia becomes a French protectorate. *May 21 - The American Red Cross is established by Clara Barton. *May 21 - The United States Tennis Association is established by a small group of tennis club members. *June 12 - The [[Wikipedia:USS Jeannette (1878)|USS Jeannette]] is crushed in an Arctic Ocean ice pack. July - September *July 1 - General Order 70, the culmination of the Cardwell-Childers reforms of the British Army's organization, came into effect. *July 2 - James Abram Garfield, President of the United States is shot by lawyer Charles Julius Guiteau. He survives the assassination attempt but he suffers from infection of his wound. *July 4 - In Alabama, the Tuskegee Institute opens. *July 20 - Indian Wars: Sioux chief Sitting Bull leads the last of his fugitive people in surrender to United States troops at Fort Buford in Montana. * August 3 - Pretoria Convention peace treaty signed, officially ending the war between the Boers and Britain. * August 27 - A hurricane hits Florida and Carolinas: about 700 die. *September 5 - The Thumb Fire in the U.S. state of Michigan destroys over a million acres (4,000 km²) and kills 282 people. *September 12 - Francis Howell High School (Howell Institute) opens making it the oldest public high school west of the Mississippi River. *September 19 - US President James A. Garfield dies. Vice President Chester Arthur becomes the 21st President of the United States. October - December * October 3 - Apostle in the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, scientist and mathematician Orson Pratt dies in Utah. * October 26 - Gunfight at the O.K. Corral in Tombstone, Cochise County, Arizona, USA. * October 29 - The Judge (US magazine) is first published. * November 11 - The Clarkson Memorial in Wisbech was completed and unveiled to the public. * November 19 - A meteorite struck earth near the village of Großliebenthal, a few kilometers southwest of Odessa, Ukraine. * December 3 - Henry Fillmore, famous concert march composer, was born. * December 5 - The 47th US Congress (1881-83) convenes. * December 8 - At least 620 die in fire at the Ring Theatre, Vienna. Undated *New York City's oldest independent school for girls, the Convent of the Sacred Heart New York (91st Street), is founded. * Edward Rudolf founded the 'Church of England Central Society for Providing Homes for Waifs and Strays' (now The Children's Society). * The Pali Text Society is founded. * University College Dublin is established in Ireland. * The United States National Lawn Tennis Association (USNLTA) is founded, and the first U.S. Tennis Championships are played. * Founding of the League of the Three Emperors. * London Euiolb.kws begins publication. * Some Vatican archives opened to scholars for the first time. * Abilene is founded. * Newcastle United F.C. is founded as Stanley F.C., with a further name change to Newcastle East End F.C. a few months later. * Leyton Orient F.C. is founded. * Minto is founded. * Rafaela, Argentina is formed. * Culford School a public school in Suffolk, United Kingdom is founded. Births January - June *January 1 - Vajiravudh, King of Thailand (d. 1925) *January 9 **Lascelles Abercrombie, English poet and critic (d. 1938) **Giovanni Papini, Italian essayist, poet, and novelist (d. 1956) *January 17 - Antoni Lomnicki, Polish mathematician (d. 1941) *January 31 - Irving Langmuir, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1957) *February 12 - Anna Pavlova, Russian ballerina (d. 1931) *March 4 **Maude Fealy, American stage and film actor (d. 1971) **Thomas Sigismund Stribling, American writer (d. 1965) **Richard C. Tolman, American mathematical physicist (d. 1948) *March 9 - Ernest Bevin, British labour leader, politician, and statesman (d. 1951) *March 17 - Walter Rudolf Hess, Swiss physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1973) *March 23 **Roger Martin du Gard, French writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1958) **Hermann Staudinger, German chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1965) *March 25 **Béla Bartók, Hungarian composer (d. 1945) **Mary Webb, English writer (d. 1927) *May 14 - G. Murray Hulbert, American politician (d. 1950) *May 19 - Official birthday of Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, founder and the first President of Turkey (d. 1938) *May 20 - Władysław Sikorski, Polish general and politician (d. 1943) *June 17 - Tommy Burns, Canadian-born boxer (d. 1955) July - December *July 2 - Royal H. Weller, American politician (d. 1929) *July 4 - Ulysses S. Grant III, American soldier and planner (d. 1968) *July 27 - Hans Fischer, German chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1945) *July 30 - Smedley Butler, U.S. general (d. 1940) *August 6 - Sir Alexander Fleming, Scottish researcher, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1955) *August 19 - Georges Enescu, Romanian composer (d. 1955) *August 20 - Edgar Guest, English poet (d. 1959) *September 5 - Otto Bauer, Austrian Social Democratic politician (d. 1938) *September 8 - Harry Hillman, American athlete (d. 1945) *September 16 - Clive Bell, English art critic (d. 1964) *September 17 - Alfred Francis Blakeney Carpenter, English soldier (d. 1955) *September 26 - Hiram Wesley Evans, Ku Klux Klan Imperial Wizard (d. 1966) *October 1 - William Boeing, American engineer and airplane manufacturer (d. 1956) *October 11 - Hans Kelsen, Austrian legal theorist (d. 1973) *October 15 **William Temple, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 1944) **P. G. Wodehouse, English-born writer (d. 1975) *October 22 - Clinton Davisson, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1958) *October 25 - Pablo Picasso, Spanish painter (d. 1973)Begun to paint on 1900. All works before that year belongs to his father, José Ruiz Blasco. Case in Central Trial Court. *November 14 - Nicholas Schenck, Russian-born film studio executive (d. 1969) *November 24 - Al Christie, Canadian-born director and producer (d. 1951) *November 25 - Pope John XXIII (d. 1963) *November 28 - Stefan Zweig, Austrian writer (d. 1942) *December 24 - Juan Ramón Jiménez, Spanish writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1958) : See also 1881 births. Deaths January - June *January 3 - Anna McNeill Whistler, Whistler's mother (b. 1804) *January 21 - Wilhelm Matthias Naeff, member of the Swiss Federal Council (b. 1802) *February 5 - Thomas Carlyle, Scottish writer and historian (b. 1795) *February 9 - Fyodor Dostoevsky, Russian novelist (b. 1821) *February 14 - Fernando Wood, New York City Mayor (b. 1812) *March 13 - Czar Alexander II of Russia (b. 1818) *March 28 - Modest Mussorgsky, Russian composer (b. 1839) *April 19 - Benjamin Disraeli, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1804) *May 24 - Samuel Palmer, English artist (b. 1805) *May 25 - Giuseppe Maria Giulietti, Italian explorer (b. 1847) *June 6 - Henri Vieuxtemps, Belgian composer (b. 1820) July - December *July 14 - Billy the Kid, American gunslinger (b. 1859) *July 17 - Jim Bridger, American explorer and trapper (b. 1804) *September 7 - Sidney Lanier, American writer (b. 1842) *September 8 - Prince Frederik of the Netherlands, Dutch noble and general (b. 1797) *September 19 - James A. Garfield, 20th President of the United States (assassinated) (b. 1831) *September 22 - Solomon L. Spink, U.S. Congressman from Illinois (b. 1831) *October 3 - Orson Pratt, American religious leader (b. 1811) *October 31 - George DeLong, American naval officer and explorer (starvation) (b. 1844) : See also 1881 deaths.